Deceptions
by Poison-in-your-viens
Summary: Chris keeps lying about who he is. is he about to be found out? Chris revelation fic only he is not who you think he is. Please read it. it is my first fanfiction EVER!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything of Charmed!

**Prologue**

Chris sighed as the sun set once again over San Francisco. Another day had passed and he had still yet no lead to who turned Wyatt. Sighing again the 22 year old glanced around warily checking that no one else was around before dropping his glamour and revealing his true self to the world. There standing on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge instead of a 22 year-old-man was a 15-year-old-boy. To most he would be seen as a gorgeous boy with thick silky brown locks and a fringe, which flopped gracefully into a stunning pair of large green orbs. His face was perfect with full lips and not a flaw present on his skin save from one small freckle on the left of his nose. But if they had looked closer they would have seen a sadness and a pained look on his face which shouldn't have resided in such beautiful child. Sighing for a third time and irritably pushing his fringe out of said eyes he surveyed the city and decided to check up on the sisters. Casting his glamour again to hide the fact that he was not yet 18 Chris orbed out to the Manor never once noticing the figure in the shadows that had been watching the whole entire time.

"Hey, Phoebe! Paige! Piper! Any one home!?" Chris yelled as he reappeared in the Manor 'Where is everyone?' he thought as he wandered round looking for the sisters.

"Hellooo!! Can anyone hear me!!" he yelled getting more and more annoyed as time passed. Just as he was about to give up and orb back to P3 Paige came down the stairs yawning tiredly.

"Hey Chris, you may want to scream a bit louder- there's a couple of people in Hong Kong who didn't quite hear you" she mumbled sleepily. Chris rolled his eyes at his aunts ability to be sarcastic even when she was on the brink of exhaustion and bit back snippily

"Yeah well if you had answered me when I first called then I wouldn't have to yell would I?"

"Oohh. SOMEONE'S bitchy today aren't they?" Paige retorted snarkily. Never being one to back down from a sarkfest with his aunt Chris was about to open his mouth and retort when he was interrupted by his aunt piper and mum coming downstairs to see what all the noise was about.

"Hey, hey! keep it down would you? SOME OF US have young children y'know… now can it!" Piper snapped grouchily wrapping her silk dressing gown tighter around herself. Chris sighed thinking how typical it was for his aunt to only think of her precious baby boy and focused his gaze instead on his mother. The middle child seemed to find the whole situation amusing and had a small smile on her face, which caused her big brown eyes to light up with a child like glee. Trying to convince himself now was not the time to reminisce about his mother he focused back on the situation at hand. When he did he could not help but burst out laughing. Glancing at each other and raising their eyebrows in confusion the three sisters turned their gazes back onto their neurotic whitelighter.

"What?" Phoebe asked genuinely confused as to her mysterious whitelighter from the futures behaviour.

"I'm sor..rry…" Chris managed to gasp out between bouts of manic laughter.

"Sorry for what?" Piper asked suspiciously glancing warily at the boy. Paige also studied the 22 year old and could not help to think to herself 'he's flipped. He's finally gone and lost it.'

"It's just… it's just you three look ridiculous!" he managed to choke out before collapsing into yet another fit of laughter. Casting incredulous looks at the young man crying with laughter before them the sisters turned to survey each other as to see what is so hilarious. Glancing at what the others were wearing they saw how the situation could be funny. Phoebe was wearing a pale blue camisole with the superman symbol on it and a pair of wonder woman pants, her hair was tied at that moment in time in a messy bun and she still had her glasses on from when she was answering some letters for her column, she had only a pair of white trainer socks on her feet. Paige was wearing a bright pink tank top with a pair of cherries on it and a pair of red tartan plaid pyjama bottoms. Her hair was in a loose ponytail tied at the base of her neck and she too was wearing only trainer socks on her feet. Piper however had a full-length lilac silk nightie and matching dressing gown on. She wore her hair loose and had a pair of pale pink fluffy slippers on. Not seeing how that could be so hilarious the charmed ones shook their heads at their whitelighter's absurdity and made to go back upstairs to their rooms.

"Hey Chris! You might want to think about getting some sleep it's late. You can crash here if you want I don't mind!" Phoebe called down to him.

" Thanks mo- phoebe but I'll orb back to P3." Chris said, quickly disappearing before she had a chance to realize his almost slip up.

Meanwhile back at the Golden Gate Bridge the stranger from the shadows revealed himself. Stepping into the Moonlight Leo ran a hand over his shocked face. Chris was only 15!?


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you soooo much for the reviews you guys are so nice I love you! Lol I'm glad you like my story I just thought it would be cool if Phoebe was Chris's mum instead of Piper. I'm still thinking of how it should be revealed. I've got a vague idea of how I'm going to reveal his real age but I'd love to hear your ideas! 

Thanks

Jem

XXX

WARNING!! Some minor swearing in this chapter. Sorry if I offend you!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Charmed!

Chapter 1

The next morning when Chris orbed into the Manor the girls were awake (ish) and in the kitchen. Deciding to go say hi to them Chris walked in to ask if the book was still in the attic, walking through the door he wondered if that had been a good idea. Paige was sitting half asleep at the table unaware that as she was dozing her hair, which had been left down today, was trailing in her coffee. From the looks of her clothes, which were a pair of casual button down jeans and a pink top with 'I'm hot!' splashed across the front, Chris figured she was heading into her latest temp job- working at the local hairdressers.

"Hey Paige s'up?" he asked casually while delicately treading towards the fridge. Having grown up with her Chris was more than aware of the shortness of her temper before she'd had at least 5 cups of Coffee ,and looking at her appearance Chris would say she was only on her 3rd.

"Mph hmm mph hmph mph" was the muffled slightly grumpy reply he got from his aunt however before he could ask her to repeat her answer he was interrupted by a mini hurricane in the form of Piper who although dressed in a cheerful way was clearly pissed.

"Where is the milk!?" She shrieked as she came storming in slamming cups on the table and practically ripping the cupboard door of its hinges in her anger.

"And where is Leo!? He was supposed to be here 5 minutes ago! Does he think have all day to wait around for him? I have a club to run you know and a family to support! And speaking of work where's phoebe she's going to be late at this rate. Phoebe! PHOEBE!!" she ranted as she stormed round the kitchen strands of her hair flying out of their captive prison of her business bun and Wyatt on one arm dribbling all over her business suit. Seeing as she was coming towards the fridge at an alarmingly fast pace Chris jumped out of the way and onto the table accidentally knocking Paige's coffee all over her lap. 'Uh oh' he thought watching as her brown eyes flashed with anger.

"Ohhh your in for it now" Piper cackled before going back to looking for the milk. Sensing that blood was about to go flying Chris did the only thing he could think of. He called his mom.

"PHOEBE!!"

Phoebe rolled over in her sleep. A scene played continuously in her mind like it had for the past 6 months. She was in a hospital giving birth. She could hear a familiar voice telling her she was doing great and not to give up

"Keep pushing! Your almost there. That's it you can do it!" the voice encouraged. Racking her brains Phoebe tried to place the voice but couldn't. Turning her head she tried to catch a glimpse of the speaker but the person was blurred and she couldn't make him out. 'Definitely male' she thought 'maybe the father?' However all thoughts of the mysterious stranger were soon pushed from her mind as a great racking pain streaked through her. Screaming with agony and tears streaming down her face, Phoebe vaguely heard a voice telling her to give one final hard push. Begging with anyone who could hear her to stop the pain, Phoebe decided to comply with the voice if just to shut him or her up. Gritting her teeth against the oncoming pain a giving one final push she collapsed on the bed in exhaustion as crying filled the now quiet room. As the pain disappeared and awareness took over, Phoebe raised her head just in time to watch the nameless man take the baby from the nurse. Smiling he passed the babe into her eagerly outstretched arms. Looking into a pair of the most mesmerising eyes she had ever seen Phoebe barely heard the nurse congratulate her and tell her he was a boy.

"What are you going to name him?" The midwife asked her gently as she cleaned away the utensils. Looking into his gorgeous green orbs Phoebe smiled.

"I'm going to call him…."

Sorry about the cliffhanger I just felt like it. Call me a meanie I don't care lol. Remember I would love to hear your ideas about what I could do with this story etc. So please review!

xxx


End file.
